


I Want You All, Body and Soul

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambreigns friendship feels, Based on Dean's return and how it has awakened old flames, Boys In Love and Lust, Cuddling, Dean is more than willing, Dean's new look has Seth SHOOK, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Full of Seth/Dean feels, He takes the chance to ask for more, Kayfabe Compliant, Love Confessions, M/M, Orgrasms, Post Summerslam, Promises of future, Reestablishing Relationship, Relationship Talk, Reunion, Rimming, Romance and Fluff and Smut and everything that makes Ambrollins so special, Shield brotherhood, Smut, Some playfulness and teasing, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Takes place after SummerSlam.Dean was the missing piece of puzzle from Seth's life that just made everything better. Perfect. In the last eight months Seth had to spent on the road without having Dean by his side, Seth realized how everything felt so much different and special when he used to share it with Dean. Now that Dean is back, Seth is tempted to pour his heart out and make sure Dean is glued to Seth for life.





	I Want You All, Body and Soul

Seth smiled softly as he heard Roman and Dean joking around, being adorable as they were. They had gone out for drinks to celebrate their successful night alongside Finn and few other guys from the roster. Dean and Roman had been inseparable all night. Seth could see easily how much the two best friends had missed each other.

Roman wasn’t the only one who wanted to make up for the lost time though. Seth had been anticipating Dean’s return for some time now. Eight months had passed and Dean had spent more than half the year on the shelf. When he got the news about Dean’s comeback and reuniting with him a couple of weeks ago, he knew the intense emotion he felt was more than just being giddy about having his tag team partner back. He had missed Dean. He had missed Dean so much. In the ring and outside as well. He missed his smile, he missed his bright sparkling baby blue eyes, he missed his terrible jokes, but more than anything else he simply missed having to touch Dean whenever he wanted. And he wanted to touch Dean all the time.

Seth knew when he first laid his eyes on Dean upon his return that he was in big trouble. The attraction he felt for his partner reached a whole new level. It was always there, the attraction. Dean also felt equally drawn to Seth. It was no secret. Their chemistry was just always there whether they were enemies or friends. Sometimes they were able to fight it off, but there were times when they found themselves giving into their most natural urges and seek pleasure out of each other’s touches. It didn’t complicate their relationship. They didn’t let it. But just before Dean’s injury Seth was feeling way more than just physical attraction towards his friend. He knew what he was feeling for Dean was too intense and too real. 

He wanted Dean. All the way. Not only on occasions when Dean felt like he needed a warm body to hold him close during the lonely nights of the road, or when Dean needed to be fucked and touched and Seth was the obvious choice because he knew how to take Dean apart and put him back together just the way Dean wanted. Its not like Seth would ever say no to that, but he was no longer denying that he wasn’t content in just having the privilege of being intimate with Dean’s body. He wanted to penetrate Dean’s heart and soul and make him his completely. He knew Dean was closed off when it came to emotions and relationships, but Seth wanted to try. He wanted to try it real bad.

Dean had come back with a new look, but under all those new layers Seth could see the same old Dean who made Seth’s heart swell with adoration. He was taken aback, a _‘wow’_ leaving his mouth when he came face to face with Dean when he arrived at RAW a couple of weeks ago. His eyes had traveled down the length of Dean’s whole body, noticing how his on and off boyfriend's presence had changed. Most noticeable was the new buzz cut and it made Seth a little sad because he loved to run his fingers through Dean’s hair. It definitely made Dean look not so Dean like and it was something that Seth would have to get used to. Dean’s shoulders were visibly bigger too, and since he was wearing jeans that would put Seth’s skinny jeans to shame, Seth couldn’t stop himself from noticing how defined and thick his lower body looked as well. Safe to say, it didn’t take too long before old desires were awakening like rapid fire in Seth. 

Now they were done with Dean’s official first night since his return. Seth had won the IC championship all thanks to Dean and Seth was having a really really hard time in containing himself and not eye fucking Dean like a dog as they hanged out together. Dean’s outfit for SummerSlam was really showing off his new look and making him look incredibly desirable. Seth had a unique custom made attire of his own for the special occasion. But Dean seemed to be overshadowing everything. The energy just felt so different with Dean by his side. It seemed like everything turned into an upgrade with Dean’s comeback. Now whereas he had changed into his normal clothing before going out, Dean was wearing the same clothes from the show. If Seth didn’t want to uncover Dean’s whole body and kiss every single inch of his tag team partner, he would be telling a big ass lie to himself and everyone for that matter. 

Seth looked up as Dean turned around a little, an amused smirk on his face because he obviously caught Seth staring at him. Seth felt a blush covering his cheeks as he dropped his eyes on the ground. Dean smirked a little as he snapped his fingers at Seth. “You okay there, Champ? You are awfully quite. And slow.”

Seth smiled a little embarrassingly. He rubbed his neck with his hand as he looked back up at Dean. “Yeah yeah. You keep walking. I am just taking my time and enjoying the view.” Seth motioned towards Dean’s backside, chuckling a little when Dean pouted a little.

“Hear that Ro? I feel violated.”

Roman laughed beside Dean, hand patting Dean’s shoulder as he looked back at Seth. “Little Bro. Behave yourself. He just got back.” Roman’s tone was playful, eyes twinkling with sheer happiness. Seth felt his own heart jumping in joy because it had been too long since they all found themselves happy and relaxed like this.

“Come on Ro, don’t let him fool ya. He loves to have all the attention on himself.”

Dean pressed closely against Roman’s body as he mumbled, “That’s not true. Okay...Maybe a little.”

They all shared a laugh and soon fell into a comfortable silence. Roman parting ways in the corridor as his room was on a different floor. Dean and Seth both walked towards the elevator and waited for it to open.

“Hey. You wanna come to my room?” Seth stood close to Dean’s side, eyes looking into Dean’s and it wasn’t hard for Dean to see what Seth really meant by that. He gulped a little as he felt a wave of heat running through his own body. The desire shinning in those chocolate orbs and the implication of those words usually meant getting his world rocked by Seth in a way that always left Dean wanting more. 

“You planning something?” Dean licked his lips, eyes dropping down on Seth’s mouth. His voice came out in a whisper, and Seth knew Dean was feeling a need surge through him as well. He put his arm around Dean’s waist and pressed his lips against Dean’s ear. “If you are up for it.”

Just then the elevator door opened and they both had to step in. Seth looked at Dean with raised eyebrows, silently asking him if he should press for his floor. Dean licked his lips and nodded as he dropped his gaze down on the floor. Seth’s heart fluttering in absolute joy. 

* * *

 “You want something to drink?” Seth asked in a casual tone as they walked inside his hotel room. Dean going straight towards the bed and plopping down on it with a thud. Seth couldn’t stop the chuckle that erupted out of him.

“Still my boy.”

Dean smiled as he looked at Seth. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Seth joined Dean on the bed, putting his right hand over Dean’s ankle and rubbing it gently. His eyes ran over Dean’s body as he flicked his finger at Dean. “You just look so different.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” There was a hint of smile on Dean’s face as he looked into Seth’s eyes.

“Oh definitely good. You look...So hot. Beautiful.”

“Yeah? I thought you wouldn’t like the new hair cut.”

“Oh I hate the hair cut. I am tempted to punish you for that.”

Dean chuckled as he scooted forward and crawled into Seth’s lap. His arms draping over Seth’s shoulders as his hand brushed Seth’s hair off of his forehead. “Cut the chase. You brought me here to fuck me right? What are you waiting for?”

Seth groaned as he felt Dean’s solid weight right on his crotch. His dick giving an interesting twitch as Dean’s eyes gazed right into his. “Always straight to the point huh?” Seth whispered softly, his hands going underneath Dean’s shirt to feel the skin on his waist before coming to rest on the lithe hips of his partner.

“What if we do things a bit differently tonight? Can you let me have that? I want...I..” Seth stumbled over his words and closed his eyes, forehead resting against Dean’s shoulder as he let out a frustrated groan.

“Hey, what is it? Something up on your mind?”

Seth pulled his face up and took a deep breath. “Dean, I missed you so much. So fucking much. I want you to give me a chance to be more than someone who fucks you. I love that. Fuck I love fucking you more than anything in the world. But I want to explore us...Explore us beyond this. I know you are scared of this kind of stuff, but I am not asking for much. Just give me a chance to show you we can be much more than this.” Seth felt his heart beating harshly in his chest, and he knew his words could result in a pure disaster. But he wanted to put it out there or else it would drive him crazy. He chanced to look up into Dean’s eyes, and Dean’s blue eyes were wide. The shock evident on his handsome features. 

Seth was startled when suddenly Dean broke into a fit of laughter. He watched in utter confusion how Dean shook in his lap, eyes watering and laughter only increasing. Seth waited for a whole minute before he delivered a loud slap on Dean’s ass to get him to stop. “Hey!”

Dean bit at his lip, obviously still trying to contain himself. Seth wanted to take it as a good sign since Dean was not running out of the room and away from Seth and his emotional advances. But he was still confused. Was Dean laughing at him for having feelings?

“‘m sorry. Its just...Its so funny.”

“Me putting myself out there is funny to you? I might have a shady past Dean but I am not that much of an asshole.”

“Its not that. ‘m not laughing at you. I am laughing at the fact that you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear that.”

Seth’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Dean confusingly. “What?”

Dean smiled at him and pressed his lips onto Seth’s. He kissed him for few seconds before he pulled away and said, “I am sick and tired of being just a booty call as well.”

The joy that filled Seth’s heart couldn’t be described in words. But before he could get too happy, Dean’s words bothered him for some reason even though he knew Dean had a funny way of saying things. “You were NEVER just a booty call for me Baby. Dean, I know we have gone back and forth with this thing, but all those times when you were in my bed, I wasn’t just using you to get my rocks off. I wanted to take care of you too. Fuck you were always, still are so beautiful to me.”

Dean gave Seth such an adoring smile and Seth felt himself melting completely. Dean grabbed his face and pressed his mouth against his once again, tasting the wet heat of Seth’s mouth. “You are really good with your words you know.” Dean whispered in a soft voice when he pulled his lips off of Seth’s.

“I am good with my hands too. And my mouth. Wanna find out?” Seth asked with a sly smirk, hands reaching down to grope Dean’s ass through his jeans. 

Dean let out a little moan, smirking himself as he said, “You say like I haven’t been on the receiving end of your lethal weapons before.”

“True that. But I really wanna take my time with you tonight. Be patient, okay? Wanna kiss every inch of your body...Wanna see if you taste as sweet as I remember.”

Dean groaned as Seth grabbed his hips in his hands and laid him down on the bed, Dean’s legs going around Seth’s waist as Seth’s lips attached themselves on the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck.

“As much as I love the sound of all of that, you know being patient has never been my thing..”

“Well, make it your thing. Because you are not getting my dick until I am done doing what I wanna do to you.”

“And that is?” Dean rocked his hips against Seth’s, his long legs wrapping around Seth’s waist to pull him closer against his body. Seth groaned as he kissed at Dean’s jaw before pulling his lips up to press them against Dean’s mouth. 

“Wanna eat you out. I have missed tasting you so much. Making you squirm for me. Fuck I wanna hear your needy moans as I spread you wide open on my tongue...” Seth’s voice was so hoarse, eyes darkened with lust as he licked at Dean’s swollen lips.

Dean panted underneath him, head thrown back and eyes slipped closed. “Fuck Seth...I want your dick! You can play with me later..Can’t you just fuck me right now?”

Seth gripped Dean’s ass in his right palm and squeezed it roughly, Dean moaning into his mouth as Seth rock hard dick pressed against Dean’s crotch. “You know how much I love eating you out Baby...You always beg so pretty for me...I’ll fuck you alright. But let me taste that sweet ass of yours I have missed so fucking much in the last eight months.”

Dean let out a loud dramatic yelp as Seth flipped him over on his stomach. A chuckle leaving Seth’s mouth as he undid Dean’s jeans and pulled the tight pants over Dean’s legs. He groaned as Dean’s naked ass came into his view. Dean wasn’t wearing anything underneath those tight fuckers, and Dean’s ass looked so plump and tempting. 

Seth pulled his own t-shirt off and got up to grab some lube out of his duffel bag. Dean meanwhile got rid of his own t-shirt before laying back down in the position Seth wanted him in. Seth watched how Dean rocked his hips lightly down into the mattress, whining lowly as he looked at Seth with needy eyes, “Fuck Seth...Hurry!”

Seth walked over towards the bed and dropped down the lube bottle beside Dean’s hips. He got rid of his own pants before he kneeled between Dean’s spread legs and ran his hands over the meat of Dean’s thick thighs. He gripped Dean’s hips and guided him up on his knees, one hand pressing Dean’s face down into the pillow.

“Come on, just like that. Fuck, your ass looks so good...Have you been doing squats or something? Because I swear I don’t remember it looking this fat when I last fucked you..”

Dean buried his face into the pillow, before turning his head a little and trying to look back at Seth with hazy eyes. “I dunno if to be offended by that or consider it a compliment.”

Seth smiled as he kissed the dip of Dean’s lower back, laying down feather like kisses all over the delicate area. “Its a compliment Babe. Your ass was always stunning. I am just saying it looks like its been taken well care of.”

“Well, it was not intentional I can tell you that. I think I just put some muscle mass all over.” 

“Mmm...That’s good. Feels so good in my hands. Fuck your waist is still unbelievable so you definitely didn’t put any weight there. I love how you look now...Thick...Glowing...all that more room for me to enjoy.”

Dean whimpered as Seth gave his right asscheek a kitten lick. Dean spread his thighs a little wider and wiggled his ass impatiently. “Enough talking Lover Boy. I am kinda dying here so I’ll really appreciate if you can get going.”

Seth smiled at Dean being totally Dean. He stroked Dean’s thighs with both of his hands before his hands reached Dean’s ass. He kneaded the soft flesh in his palms for a few seconds before he spread Dean’s cheeks, exposing Dean's hole to his hungry gaze. Seth licked his lips as he ran a finger over the sensitive pucker, Dean bucking wildly under him at being touched so intimately. 

“Hold still.” Seth ordered as he gripped at Dean’s hips a little tightly before leaning in and spitting on his hole. Dean whimpered out loudly, pressing his face further into the pillow so his voice could be muffled. But Seth was having none of it.

“No no Baby. I want to hear you , okay? Let me hear how badly you want my tongue there. Fuck you are so sensitive...” Seth praised as he felt Dean shaking under his hands, hole quivering and Seth's mouth watered at the breath taking delicious sight before his eyes.

“Its...’s been a while..” Dean’s voice was so wrecked, Seth could feel his arousal rising just by hearing how badly Dean wanted his touch. His own dick was rock hard and standing against his stomach. But Seth's intent for right now was making Dean cum before he tended to his own cock. Tonight was about Dean and showing him how much Seth truly missed having him around. 

“Don’t tell me you survived these last eight months without getting some dick.” Seth's voice was curious as Dean flushed underneath him. “Fuck you. You trying to call me a slut?” 

Seth chuckled as he ran the flat of his tongue over Dean’s crack before pressing his lips softly against Dean’s pucker. Dean let out a loud moan, hips shaking but Seth kept his hold tight on his hips. He pressed his thumb against the tempting hole and groaned loudly when Dean clenched around nothing, desperate to suck in Seth’s wandering digit.

“‘s nothing wrong in getting off. There’s no way you haven’t played with yourself during your time off. A man can only take so much.” Seth wanted to concentrate on the task at hands, but he couldn’t stop himself from conversing when it came to sex with Dean. They hadn’t been intimate for so long and now that they were here so close to each other again, Seth wanted to talk and fuck and do every single thing he missed in the last eight months.

“Fuck yeah...Of course I played with myself. What kind of a man do you think I am? I have needs and you weren’t there to take care of ‘em.”

Seth hummed as he kissed around the rim of Dean’s hole, giving his entrance kitten licks every now and then. “What a waste. Tell me Baby...I wanna hear how you played with yourself..I know how desperate you can get when it comes to getting your ass pounded...Did you use toys? Or just your fingers?”

Seth couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped out of his mouth when Dean raised his head and looked back at him with an expression that could very well be described as downright prissy.

“My dick is bout to explode Seth. Can you stop fucking around and actually do something with that tongue of yours? I wouldn’t shy away from pushing you on the bed and just taking what I want. I can play this game too you know.”

Seth patted at Dean’s ass as he guided his face back down so he was resting it against the pillow. “Easy easy Baby. ‘m sorry.” Seth smiled before focusing his attention back on Dean’s ass. This time he didn’t waste much time and went straight to feasting. His tongue pressing against Dean’s tight heat, as he reached around with his right hand to stroke Dean’s cock. Dean moaned desperately at being touched from both ends. He was pushing his ass back against Seth’s face desperately. “Fuck..Fuck please Seth...Fucking eat me..”

Seth spit at Dean’s hole again, spreading it with his fingers all over Dean’s crack down to his balls. Dean was going wild under him. Seth gripped both of Dean’s asscheeks and buried his face as deep as it could go. Dean’s knees threatened to give out as a loud cry ripped out of his throat. Seth's whole face was covered with saliva and he was moaning loudly at how delicious Dean tasted.

Dean’s knees buckled again and eventually gave out. Seth didn't stop though, instead he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist from underneath his stomach and pulled him further against his face. Dean’s moans were getting too loud and he was grinding harshly against the sheets under him. Seth knew if he continued, Dean wouldn’t be able to stop his orgasm.

Seth pulled his face away eventually, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. He turned Dean around on his back, moaning at the glazed over look in Dean’s eyes. There were tears leaking out of Dean’s blue orbs and Seth knew his lover was way too close. 

“Seth..Please..”

“’s okay Baby. I got you.” Seth stroked Dean’s cheek as he took a hold of Dean’s right ankle and put it over his shoulder. He grabbed the lube and dripped down the slick material on his fingers. He spread Dean’s ass with his free hand, exposing his wet hole before he pressed his index finger against his entrance. The finger going in smoothly all thanks to the job Seth did with his mouth down there. Seth gasped in pure delight at how pliant and open Dean felt. Soon he was three fingers deep inside and fucking Dean thoroughly with them. With the way Dean was crying out, Seth knew he was hitting his prostrate dead on.

“Fuck fuck fuck Seth...FUCK...please touch my dick...I need to cum..fuck please..” Dean cried out, biting at his palm to control himself. But it didn’t work much. Seth’s fingers felt so good. If Seth didn’t touch Dean on his dick anytime soon, he was sure he would explode anyways. 

“Wanna cum on my fingers Baby? So you are all loose and easy for me when I fuck you with my cock? Do you have any idea how hard my dick is? Watching you fall apart like this...So pretty...Fuck so beautiful Baby..” Seth continued to fuck Dean roughly with his fingers, the filth pouring out of his mouth only driving Dean further close to his orgasm. He leaned down and licked at Dean’s aching cock. It only took a couple of strokes before Dean was cumming in strides all over Seth’s hand and his own stomach.

“Fuck...I have never seen something as pretty as you coming for me.” Seth whispered huskily as he pulled his fingers out of Dean’s hole. Groaning when Dean clenched at the sudden emptiness. 

“Gonna fill you up with my dick. You okay Baby?” Seth grabbed both of Dean’s legs and pulled them over his shoulders, bending Dean in half and almost cumming at the stunning picture Dean made. 

“Yes...Fuck yes...Fill me with your dick. Wanna feel your cum in me.” Dean moaned out, wrapping his arms around Seth’s neck as he pulled him closer to press his lips against him.

Dean’s mouth fell open into a gasp as he felt Seth’s hard dick penetrating his already abused hole. Seth took his time, driving his dick inside Dean’s tight heat slowly. They both moaned out when Seth was all the way in. Dean wiggling his hips in an attempt to get Seth moving. 

Seth was so hard by just eating Dean out that he was sure he wouldn’t last much longer. So soon he increased his speed and his dick stabbed at Dean’s prostate at a maddening pace. Dean was half hard again too. Seth changed his position a little and started pounding Dean into the mattress. This was it for him. It didn’t take too long before he was spilling his seeds inside Dean and screaming Dean’s name over and over again. One hand stroking Dean’s dick roughly so his lover could join him into his second orgasm as well.

When Seth managed to get his breathing back in tact, he pushed himself off of Dean, groaning at his softening dick slipping out of Dean's ass. He watched how Dean's hole leaked with his seeds and Seth couldn't help but lick his lips at the beautiful sight. He laid beside Dean and pulled his lover into him so Dean's head rested against Seth's chest. Dean cuddled into him with a soft happy sigh. A smile appeared on Seth’s lips as he pressed his lips against Dean’s head. 

“Thank you Dean. For tonight. For every night going forward. I am not gonna fuck this up. Gonna treat you good and right.”

Dean hummed happily, moving his face up a little to press his lips against Seth’s. “You better.” He mumbled sleepily before he put his head back on Seth’s chest and fell asleep.


End file.
